


Hot Chocolate

by undermyumbreon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, ItsStillBeautiful, M/M, Post Season 3, Post TWOTL, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, and Grey's Anatomy, sorry not sorry lol, there is hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy fic where Brian comforts Jimmy. Special thanks to my friend Emily for just whipping that idea out there and inspiring my late ItsStillBeautiful Preller fic XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

     “Can you hand me another tissue Brian…” Jimmy looked over his left shoulder as a hand extended toward him with two tissues. He took it and blew his nose loudly.  
     “I told you this is why season 11 sucked. I mean, season 12 isn’t much better in my opinion, but ride or die at this point, am I right?”  
     Jimmy blew his nose again, gently this time, “Stop spoiling it for me!”  
     “I’m not! I didn’t give away anything.”  
     “By saying it’s bad, I can’t watch the show without worrying if it will be,” Jimmy sighed and threw a tissue in the waste basket, “I don’t even want to think about season 12 right now.”  
     “Good, cause it sucked.”  
     “Stop it!”       
     “Alright alright…” Brian snickered and plopped down right next to Jimmy on the couch.       
     “McDreamy didn’t deserve that.”  
     “No, the hot guys never deserve a death like that.”  
     Jimmy let out a laugh, “Yes… they don’t. Speaking of, where’s my _hot_ chocolate?” he eyed Brian.  
    Brian snapped his fingers and pointed his index finger at Jimmy, “Coming right up!” he got off of the couch and headed into the kitchen. He had left the mugs of hot chocolate behind when he heard Jimmy yell at the television over _Grey’s Anatomy_. Brian picked them up by the handles and returned to the living room where Jimmy was dabbing his eyes with the other tissue as he turned off the television. Brian sat down next to him again and handed over a mug.       
     “Thank you,” Jimmy said, taking it.       
     Brian laid his arm behind Jimmy’s back and leaned back against the cushions of the couch, sipping from his mug. They shared a moment of silence as they enjoyed their beverages. The only audible noise was the hum of the refrigerator. When Brian had finished his drink, he looked over at Jimmy to ask if he was done. Instead, he was caught off-guard when he saw that Jimmy had a pained expression on his face. His eyes glistened in the light and he appeared on the verge of crying.  
     “Hey now- it’s just a TV show. Meredith has Alex to help her, I guess-“  
     “No, it’s not the show Brian.”       
     “Well, what’s wrong then?” He sat up, rubbing Jimmy’s back a bit.  
     “I’m thinking about Beverly again…”  
     Brian let out a quiet breath. He leaned over to his left and put his mug on the side table next to the couch, “Is it because we found Hannibal’s DNA on the most recent victim?” he asked, sitting up again.  
     Jimmy nodded, taking a swig from his mug before setting it aside as well, “I miss her so much sometimes…”  
     Brian stopped rubbing Jimmy’s back and pulled him closer to his body by the shoulder, rubbing it instead, “Me too…”  
     “When Hannibal was in jail, I felt a little at ease. When I thought he was dead, I rejoiced. I thought Beverly would finally be at peace, but she wasn’t. Hannibal’s still alive and he’s killing more people- he’s killing more Beverlys-“  
     “Hey hey- Jim hey…” Brian rubbed his arm a little harder and kissed the top of his head softly, “Let’s not think about this right now. It’s late and getting upset won’t help catch Hannibal.”  
     Jimmy sniffed, “I know... I just wish we could have done something for Beverly. I wish we had stopped her from going to Hannibal’s house-“ he got choked up and stopped speaking. The tears finally fell down his cheeks and he tried to wipe them away with his dirty tissue before throwing it out as well.  
     “Beverly wouldn’t want us to open old wounds again Jim. She knows it was all Hannibal’s fault that she died. She knows we still care about her and want to stop Hannibal for good. Beverly knows we’ll keep going after that son of a bitch until he’s in prison or dead- for real this time!”  
     In a hushed voice, Jimmy whispered, “I hope so…” There was another long session of silence between the couple. Jimmy had picked his mug up again and finished the rest of his hot chocolate before speaking again, “Thank you for the reassuring words. You know how to bring me back to reason.”  
     Brian took his free hand and cupped it under Jimmy’s chin, carefully bringing it up to his face, “You know I love you babe… Your happiness is my priority.”  
     Jimmy cracked a smile, “Well-“ he chuckled, kissing his lips softly, “Sometimes.”  
     “What do you mean _sometimes_!?” Brian yelled, laughing aloud, “I do a lot for you and your emotions, thank YOU.”  
     “Yeah yeah-“ Jimmy teased, kissing him again, “Only when you’re tired of my sorrow and want to distract me.”  
     Brian huffed and leaned in to bite and tug at his ear, hearing Jimmy give a noise of discomfort, “Sureeee,” he said, right into his ear.  
     “Why did you do that!?” Jimmy smiled wider and moved his head away.  
     “Because you’re denying that I care about your happiness all of the time.”  
     “What does that even- ah! And no, it’s just the truth!” Jimmy leaned close to Brian’s face, “And _you_ can always change that, you know? Funny how that can be a thing, making changes so I cannot even denying you love me all of the time!”  
     “Fine then. I guess I’ll have to make you hot chocolate _twice_ a day! That should prove I care.”  
     “Do it then!” Jimmy prompted, laughing even more, “Make it when I’m even the slightest bit sad!”  
     Brian shook his head, “Hah… If only Beverly could see us now. Arguing about nonsense for God’s sake! She’d have a good laugh at that.”  
     “Yeah… she would…” Jimmy nodded, his smile flattening out, “She would…” He leaned on Brian’s shoulder and sighed.


End file.
